Harrier
Note: IceTitan64 is doing a ship roleplay with me so he does have permission to use Harrier on his pages that are relevant to her story. Ice has essentially left this wiki so I am assuming full ownership <3 _nibby (Oof getting a revamp soon) Appearance Harrier is a muscular, athletic SkyWing. She has defined shoulders, a swerving long tail, sharp claws, and a bulky but still smooth neck. As a hunter, she has a large chest well adapted to the high altitudes of her mountain home. She often carrier a hunting falcon on her right wrist. Her bird sits on a special rubbery bracelet she made for herself. Her scales are a coral pinkish-orange color with pale marroon backscales. Her spike is dark magenta. Her underbelly is cream and the transitional scales are yellow-orange gold. Her horns are also gold-amber and her wing membrane soft salmon. Her eyes are magenta-violet. She has long, leathery golden wings. * describe different weapons she carries? * falcon falcon falcon * body mod- tattoos, piercings, implants, idk History Harrier was born to two fairly high-ranking SkyWings. She was neglected by them, so, at a young age, she snagged the opportunity to become a prey-girl at the Royal Palace's Quarters. She delivered prey from her superiors to the queen, princes, and princesses. Many of her coworkers tried to eavesdrop in on secrets, but Harrier was always so tired she didn't care. the only thing keeping her working were the princesses. Tourmaline was always so kind to her and very polite, and although the young princess didn't think much of it, it changed Harrier's life for the better. She picked up hunting tips from her coworkers and started to make the royal meals out of her own caught prey because what she was receiving was so low. Because the majority of her time was spent out hunting, she learned much about the ins and outs of the mountains and became very familiar with the land, to the point where she was finding outlaws and intruders often. When Scarlet eventually died, Ruby expressed her gratefulness by promoting her as one of the top hunters. It wasn't long before she was promoted to the top, where she has remained ever since. Personality * gruff, fast talking, “what do you really want from me” * dislikes social rules and etiquette but would never admit it, instead often snipes from the side * proud of herself, unsure if she should be, often feels guilty and not humble enough * A little too fearless, not cautious enough * knows what she wants but is unsure how to get it, OR knows what to do but not what she wants from it. There is no in between. 0/10 super indecisive girl. * really does *want* to be an authority figure, like a “good one” who treats people well, just doesn’t know what that means because her ideas of leadership and structure are all very unhealthy and she just likes to carve out a void for herself and pretend she’s not doing nothing important * cant confront the weight and reality of her position, thinks of it only through her eyes Relationships Canon Characters Scarlet-- Always a looming, scary authority figure, the concept of high ranking loyalty was always so abstract to Harrier. She grew up only knowing that the queen could do what she pleased, and that was nonnegotiable. Even though she was hot-headed at times, Harrier always quickly bowed in the face of Scarlet on the rare occasions they spoke face to face. Fanon Characters [[Ignius|'Ignius']]'--' Hover-- Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Icetiger101) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Occupation (Other)